Kenna's Prince
by reignofqueens
Summary: AU romance between Kenna and Conde
1. Chapter 1

The plague had just ended and the whole court was outside waiting to greet King Francis and his entourage. Kenna was particularly looking forward to this as she had been cooped up in the castle for weeks and she was ready to do something exciting, even if it was only to welcome back the new king to the castle. Soon it was time to greet Francis. Kenna and Greer went over to see Lola and her new baby while Mary went over to see Francis. Louis, Prince of Conde was going over to Mary and Francis as Kenna and Greer were cooing over Lola's baby. Kenna noticed Conde out of the corner of her eyes.

"He's easy on the eyes, isn't he?," Kenna said to Greer and Lola.

Conde was handsome, Kenna thought to herself. He had dark hair and a short, dark beard. He was tall and had a nice smile. Kenna liked Conde the moment she saw him. She hoped that he would like her. She knew that she would never be married, since everyone had known about her affair with King Henry and no one wanted to marry her. She had almost been married to King Henry's bastard son Bash, but he had decided against it at the last minute. Kenna was thankful that she was not married to Bash, as he had still been hopelessly in love with Mary at the time. He did move on in time, taking a new lover, Lady Eleanor. In a way, Kenna was glad that she was not married because of the freedom she had. She was on the hunt for a new lover and Louis, Prince of Conde was her choice.

One week had passed since Conde had arrived at the royal court. He had not been to court in nearly five years. Conde loved being at court. He loved all the parties and the people and the politics. The politics were his favorite part. Conde had converted to Protestantism a few months before. He was hoping that being close to the new king would make it easier for him to get the king to be more fair to the Protestants. Even though politics were his main concern, Conde was looking to have some fun at court. He was looking for a new mistress as his former mistress had returned to her husband. He had sampled a few of the court ladies, but none of them were to his liking.

But there was one lady in particular that Conde fancied: the lady Kenna of Scotland, a lady-in-waiting to Mary, Queen of Scots and France. Conde thought that Kenna was very pretty. She had brown hair, brown eyes and a slim figure. He hadn't spoken to her in the first week he had been at court, but he had seen her with other people. He liked seeing Kenna laugh and smile... she had a lovely smile. Conde planned to talk to Kenna that night at the party that night.

It was finally time for the party. Kenna had been looking forward to that party all day. She had her gown and her jewels ready.

Perhaps this is the night that I will finally get my chance with the prince of Conde, Kenna thought to herself as she looked in the mirror.

Shortly after that, Kenna, Greer and Lola accompanied Mary to the night's festivities. Mary went straight over to Francis, Greer went to her fiancé, Lord Castleroy and Lola went over to Lord Narcisse, who she had been drawn to since she first met him. Kenna remained by herself, waiting for someone to come talk to her. Soon after that, Conde happened upon Kenna.

"My lord Conde," said Kenna as she curtsied to him," what a pleasure it is to make your acquaintance."

"The pleasure is all mine, Lady Kenna," said Conde as he respectfully kissed her hand.

Kenna blushed. "How long will you be staying at court, Lord Conde?"

"I plan on staying here at court for several months. I have a lot of business to attend to."

"Like what?" Kenna was curious.

"You would find it dreadfully boring, Lady Kenna."

"Try me," Kenna said, a little defiantly.

"Alright, I will," said Conde.

He went on about his land and the peasants that farm it, as well as his many duties. Half way through, Kenna stopped him.

"You're right, Lord Conde... that was dreadfully boring." Kenna said jokingly.

Conde laughed. "By the way, you can just call me Louis or Conde."

Kenna smiled. "Alright, Louis. You can call me Kenna."

"Kenna it is." Conde smiled warmly at her.

Kenna blushed again. Conde noticed her blushing, so he decided to rectify that situation.

"Kenna, would you like to dance?"

"I would love to," said Kenna.

Conde smiled, then offered Kenna his arm. Kenna eagerly accepted it and the two went to the dance floor. Once Conde and Kenna began their dance, they became the center of attention. They outshined even Mary and Francis, the king and queen. Mary and Francis did not seem to mind though, as they both looked adoringly at Kenna and Conde. After they were done dancing, Kenna and Conde left the dance floor and found a place to sit. They talked for hours over several cups of wine. After a while, Kenna decided it was time to leave and she excused herself, even though she still wanted to spend time with Conde.

Kenna made it to her room in minutes. Shortly after Kenna made it to her room, she heard a knock on the door. She was getting ready for bed at the time, but she opened the door anyways. Conde was on the other side.

"Louis, what are you doing here?" Kenna asked... even though she knew why he was there

Conde didn't say anything and just kissed Kenna passionately on the mouth. Kenna kissed him back with the same amount of passion. She wrapped her arms around him and ran her fingers through his hair. Conde began to unlace the back of her gown. Kenna shrugged her dress off once Conde was done unlacing the back of it. Conde took off is shirt and pants, then helped Kenna take off her corset. Once the were both naked, Kenna and Conde just looked at each others naked bodies for a little. Kenna liked what she saw, as did Conde.

Kenna laid down on the bed. Conde joined Kenna and got on top of her. He began to kiss her neck and chest. Kenna gasped when Conde entered her. It had been a long time since she last had sex. Conde was gentle to Kenna. In turn, Kenna wrapped her arms around him. As the time passed, Conde and Kenna got used to each others bodies and moved together in sync. Their loving lasted for hours. Both Kenna and Conde were heavily sweating when they were done. Conde fell back on the bed. Kenna kissed him on his forehead before falling back on her side of the bed. Conde then rolled on his side, facing away from Kenna, falling asleep shortly after. Kenna looked at Conde's muscular back. She smiled to herself, then went to sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

The next morning, Kenna woke up feeling better than she had in a long while. She got out of bed and went to look at herself in the mirror, not even bothering to put anything on and stared at herself. A little while later, she felt Conde behind her. Conde caressed Kenna's breasts and belly. Kenna then turned and pulled Conde in for a kiss. In turn, Conde picked Kenna up and carried her to the bed. He threw Kenna on to the bed, then got on with her. He began to kiss her from her toes to her lips, spending a good deal of time at her breasts.

"Oh...Louis..." she moaned when Conde took one of her nipples in his mouth.

Soon after that, Conde's urges took over and he mounted Kenna. She moaned again when he entered her. Kenna wrapped her arms around Conde as the two of them moved their bodies together in sync. Conde fell on to Kenna after he reached his climax. Kenna's rush came shortly after. She ran her fingers through Conde's hair as he laid on her chest. The look of satisfaction on Kenna's face was entirely visible. It had been a long time since she had been properly fucked.

About an hour later, Kenna suddenly sat straight up.

"Damn!" she exclaimed, "I have to meet up with Mary in half an hour!"

Conde sighed, "Well, you better hurry up and get ready."

"It would be nice if I had your help," said Kenna as she got out of bed.

"You are right... you do need help getting ready. You should send for your maid."

"It would be easier if you helped me," Kenna said as looked through her wardrobe.

"I would be no help as I would purposely take my time helping you get ready for the day... if it were up to me, I would keep you naked all day."

Kenna turned around and shot him a look. Conde then got up and went over to Kenna's wardrobe. He picked out a lovely purple gown embroidered with silver thread to shape in to roses and outlined with white thread. He handed the dress to Kenna, then went to her jewelry box and picked out silver necklace and matching earrings.

"You have exquisite taste, Louis," said Kenna as he helped her into her gown.

"Yes I do," Conde said jokingly as he finished buttoning up the back of her gown.

Kenna rolled her eyes, then turned around when he was done. "How do I look?"

"You look fine."

"Just fine?" Kenna asked, a little annoyed.

"I'm just kidding," said Conde as he out on his pants and shirt, "you look beautiful."

Kenna smiled. "That's better."

When he was done dressing, Conde went over to Kenna and kissed her. He then slapped her on the ass. "You'd better get going. You don't keep the queen of France and Scotland waiting."

"Alright... shall I see you later tonight?"

"Yes you will."

"I will see you later then, Louis."

"See you later, Kenna."

Kenna smiled at him and left the room. Conde watched her as she left. He left the room himself a few minutes later. On his way out, bumped into Bash's love Lady Eleanor.

"Eleanor... what are you doing here?" Conde was surprised to see that his wife was at court. He thought that she had been at her mother's estate.

"I was here as a guest of King Henry and Queen Catherine, but now I'm here at King Francis and Queen Mary's bidding," Eleanor said.

"I know you're not just here at the king and queen's bidding, but at your lover ... the bastard Sebastian's bidding."

"Yes... that too," said Eleanor, a little defiantly.

Conde sighed. He didn't like that Eleanor had taken the king's bastard brother as her lover. He and Eleanor been married for eight years, but could barely stand each other. They performed their marital duties. Eleanor had borne him four children. Two of those children had died in infancy, but seven year old Henri and the baby François were alive and well. After the birth of François, Conde had told Eleanor that he would allow her to take lover of her own for a year or two, since he himself continued to take lovers even after he and Eleanor had been married.

"Very well then," Conde said, "enjoy your time at court...but when I leave in a few months, I expect you to come back with me. The boys need their mother."

"Fine, Louis...," said Eleanor, "but they also need their father." Eleanor walked off.

Conde sighed. He loved his sons, but he had important duties to attend to. After that, he made his way to the main hall. This is going to be long few months, Conde thought to himself.


	3. Chapter 3

Kenna made it to Lola and Greer just in time.

"What took you so long?" asked Greer.

"I slept in late," Kenna said.

"Thats unlike you," said Lola, a bit suspiciously, "you always rise with the sun."

"Yes, I usually do, but just not today." Kenna was trying to get Greer and especially Lola off her back.

"Hmmm," said Lola.

Mary walked came over the ladies just in time. "Now, now girls. Enough of this. It's time for us to go to our fittings for the coronation. It's only a few weeks away."

"Yes, let's go to our fittings," said Kenna. She was relieved that Lola and Greer were off her back.

They all went on with their business. Later, at midday meal, Mary went off to go have a private meal with Francis. Greer went off with her fiancé, Lord Castleroy and Lola went to Lord Narcisse. Kenna decided to go back to her rooms. On her way back, she saw Conde. In turn, Conde picked Kenna up and swung her around.

"Louis! What are you doing? Put me down!" Kenna was tying to sound mad, but she ended up laughing.

Conde put Kenna down, then kissed her passionately on the lips. Kenna returned that kiss with the same amount of passion.

"I've missed you, Louis," said Kenna after the kiss was over.

"I've missed you as well, Kenna." Conde then picked her up, pressed her against the wall and hiked up her skirts.

"You want me again? Now? Here out in the open?" Kenna was shocked.

"Why not? Life is too short to play it safe all the time." Conde was unlacing his pants with one hand as he held Kenna.

Kenna laughed. "You are right." She kissed him again.

Conde and Kenna had their way with each other right there in the open. After several minutes, both of them reached their climax. Kenna was flushed after their spontaneous love making session.

"Mary will be looking for me soon. I should go back to her,"said Kenna, "shall I see you tonight?"

"Yes, you will." Conde kissed her on the cheek.

Kenna smiled, then walked off. She hoped that no one would be able to tell what she had just done.

Later that day, Conde was at the stables. He was planning on going riding before meeting up with Kenna. Bash was there saddling up his own horse.

"Lord Conde, what brings you here?" Bash asked.

"I'm going riding," said Conde. Of course I'm going riding, he thought to himself, why else would I be here?

"Have you been enjoying your stay here at court?"

"Yes, I have." Conde was watching the stable boy saddle up his horse.

"I suppose you have been... since I know that you're bedding Lady Kenna."

"How did you find out?" Conde was feeling both shocked and irritated at the same time.

"I saw you two a few hours ago..." Bash said, a little disgusted.

"Ahh... I see." Conde said.

"You two were out in the open... like that? How foolish of you! You could have been caught... Kenna's reputation destroyed..."

"Kenna is already known for sleeping with the former king. Being caught in the act would not have changed anything," Conde said, "besides... what gives you the right to chastise me?"

"Kenna — "

"You have fathered Lady Lola's bastard son and you're sleeping with my wife. You have to right to talk." Conde said, cutting Bash off. He was angry at this point.

Bash was shocked. "Lady Eleanor is your wife?"

"Yes! How did you not know that?"

"I don't keep up with court gossip... I knew Eleanor was married... but not to you."

"Now you know." Conde was irritated.

"I'm sorry..." said Bash

"Don't be. I am allowing Eleanor to have a lover... you can continue to bed her if you like. I won't do anything to stop it. But don't tell me what I should or shouldn't do with Kenna. I don't care if she's your friend... Now if you excuse me, my horse is saddled and ready to go. Good day Bash." Conde got on his horse.

"Good day, Lord Conde," Bash said as he watched him ride off. He felt like an idiot.

Later that night, Kenna was waiting in her room for Conde. She was naked under her robe. When she heard a knock on her door, she went to open it. She was pleased to see that Conde had come to her.

Kenna did not say anything and removed her robe. She pressed her naked body against Conde, who was still fully clothed. Conde put his hands on her ass. Kenna began to undress him. Once Conde was naked, Kenna led him to the bed.

"Lay down now," Kenna commanded him.

Conde smirked, but said nothing and did as he was told. Once he was on the bed, Kenna got on top of him. She began to move her body back and forth. She grabbed Conde's hands and put them on her breasts.

"Oh... Kenna..." Conde said, moaning softly.

Kenna didn't say anything and began to pleasure Conde. After an hour, he reached his climax. Kenna fell on to him afterward, then rolled over and laid her head in his chest. Conde wrapped his arm around Kenna and began to play around with her breasts.

"I like it when you take charge," he said, a slight grin crossing his face.

Kenna giggled. "Yes, it's quite invigorating." She caressed his chest.

"Kenna," said Conde after a little while, "I have something to tell you."

"What is it Louis?" Kenna was a little concerned.

"My wife is here at court..."

"The lady Eleanor? I already knew that."

"You did?" Conde wa suprised.

"Yes I did know...but I am glad you told me, Louis." She kissed his chest.

Conde was relieved. "I thought that telling you was the right thing to do."

Kenna smiled, then kissed him again. After that kiss, Conde was ready to go again and made love to Kenna, who was happy to bed him for a second time that night.

I could get used to this, Kenna thought as Conde made love to her.


	4. Chapter 4

One month had passed since Kenna and Conde had begun their affair. Kenna had been enjoying herself. She felt free with Conde. She loved being with him in and outside the bedroom. But now, Kenna was starting worry about her future with Conde. A few days before, Kenna had discovered that she was pregnant. She had taken precautions to prevent conception when she was with Henry, but she did didn't even think about doing that with Conde. Why should she care if she had an illegitimate child? No Frenchman wanted to marry her and her family had disowned her. Besides, Kenna wanted to be a mother. She was happy to be pregnant, but she was a little concerned that she had gotten pregnant so fast.

Kenna wanted to tell Conde that she was pregnant with his child, but she did not know how she would say it. She was worried that he might want to end things with her, but that was something she did not want to happen. Her feelings for him were growing stronger every day, but she had to tell him that she was pregnant.

It had been a busy day for Conde. He was so exhausted that he did not even plan on going to Kenna, who always cheered him up. When he opened the door to his room, he saw that Kenna was already there waiting for him. He went over to her and kissed her cheek.

"Kenna, you look especially lovely tonight," said Conde, "what's the occasion?"

"I have some news for you," Kenna said, a little nervously.

"What's this news about?"

"I think you should sit down first."

Conde sat down on the edge of his bed. "What is it, Kenna?" He was feeling nervous about what she was about to say to him.

"I'm pregnant..."

"Pregnant? Are you sure?"

"Yes, I am very sure."

Conde remained silent. He felt terrible.

"Louis, what are you thinking?" Kenna asked nervously.

"I feel like a fool for not taking the proper precautions, but didn't even think about it, but I did not expect for you to get pregnant so fast."

"I didn't expect to either, Louis...I'm sorry." Kenna began to cry.

Conde went to Kenna and held her. "Don't cry, Kenna. Please don't cry. I can't bare to see you upset."

Kenna hugged him back, tears still flowing. She felt safe in his arms. A few minutes later, Conde let Kenna to his bed and both of them sat down.

"What are we going to do?" Kenna asked Conde.

Conde sighed. "Perhaps we should find you a husband..."

"A husband? I don't want a husband. Even if I did want one, there is no one would marry me..."

"That's true," Conde said jokingly

Kenna gasped, then hit him the shoulder.

"I'm joking Kenna... who wouldn't want to marry you?"

"No proper man would marry me. I could probably only land a third or fourth son of a lord or maybe a lowly knight."

"Only a fool would not want to marry you, no matter what the circumstance." Conde sighed again. "I am sorry, Kenna."

"Don't be sorry Louis. I chose to be with you, but I was not careful enough and now we are in this precarious situation."

Conde nodded, but didn't say anything. He lightly grabbed Kenna's hand and kissed it. Kenna stroked his cheek. Conde then began to kiss her with passion. One thing led to another and the two ended up making passionate love to each other. Kenna was already pregnant, so they really had nothing to worry about, but their real worries had only just begun.


	5. Chapter 5

A few days had passed since Kenna had told Conde that she was pregnant. In that time, Conde had been trying to find a proper suitor for Kenna, but there were no takers. Kenna did not really want to marry, but she knew she had to. She needed to protect what was left of her reputation and that of her unborn child.

In the early afternoon, Kenna went to go visit with Lola and her bastard son, Robert. Kenna was surprised to see that Bash was there and not Lola, but she was pleased, nonetheless, to see him. She and Bash had become good friends in the past few weeks.

"May I hold your son?" Kenna asked Bash.

"Yes, you may," Bash said as he handed Kenna his son.

Once Kenna had the baby in her arms, she sat down and began to rock him. Kenna couldn't help but stare at the baby. Robert was the perfect combination of Lola and Bash. Kenna started to tear up after a while. Bash noticed Kenna's tears.

"What's wrong, Kenna?"

"Nothing...nothing..."

"Kenna, I know you're lying. What's wrong?"

"I'm pregnant..."

"Oh, Kenna," said Bash sympathetically.

"I told Louis a few days ago. He took it better than I thought he would, but he told me that I need to marry, to protect myself and our child... but the thing is, no one wants to marry me."

"They are fools," said Bash. After that, he took baby Robert out of Kenna's arms and placed him in his cradle. "What man would not want to marry you?" Bash was looking at his son in his cradle.

"There are men who want me, but they are not suitable, but I should not be picky. I need to marry soon, before my pregnancy becomes noticeable."

"I will marry you..." said Bash quietly.

"What?" Kenna was shocked.

"I will marry you... if you want me too," Bash said in a louder voice.

"Bash... you don't have to do that."

"I want to." Bash was serious.

"I will have to think about it, but I will get back to you sometime in the near future."

"Alright," said Bash.

Kenna left the room without saying a word. She had a lot to think about.

Late that night, after they made love, Kenna spoke up about Bash's offer of marriage.

"Louis..." said Kenna.

"Yes?"

"I told Bash about our situation..."

"Kenna! Why would you do that?"

"It just came out, Louis. I'm sorry. I had to tell somebody. Besides... he has offered to marry me."

"You and Bash married? I don't know know about that."

"It's our best option, Louis. Bash is respected by many. Francis has given him a position at court, as well as a title and lands. He would be a good husband."

Louis sighed . "I suppose he would be, but what if it becomes more than just a marriage of convenience? What if you really start to care for him?"

"I do care for him, but only as a friend. He has been good to me, Louis. Besides, I don't care about him the way I care about you, Louis." Kenna stroked his cheek.

Conde smiled, then grabbed Kenna's hand and kissed it. "I suppose this is our best option."

"I will remain loyal to you, Louis. I always will." Kenna kissed his forehead.

Conde smiled at Kenna. I hope this is the right decision, he thought to himself.

The next afternoon, Kenna met up with Bash again. She found him outside by himself.

"Good day, isn't it, Bash?" asked Kenna.

"Yes, it is nice out," said Bash, "What do you need Kenna?"

"I have thought long and hard about your offer of marriage."

"What are your thoughts?"

"I have decided to take you up on that offer."

"Your lover agrees to this?"

"Yes, Louis agreed. He agrees that you are our best option, Bash."

Bash smiled awkwardly. Maybe Conde is not so bad after all, he thought to himself.

"Why did you offer yourself to me in the first place?" Kenna had been wondering about that for days.

"Why? I knew that you needed help and I felt it was my duty to help you in any way that I could. Also, I have been very lonely. I ended things with Eleanor a few days ago. Things had changed between us. I couldn't be with her anymore."

"I'm sorry Bash." Kenna was sincere.

"It's alright, Kenna."

Kenna smiled "Thank you Bash. I will be forever grateful about what you have done for me and Louis.

"I did not do it for Louis... I did it for you."

Kenna felt a little uneasy, but said nothing. She nodded, then walked off to find Conde and tell him the good news.

Conde was standing outside, enjoying the weather. As usual, the ladies of the court were admiring him. But when Kenna walked up to him, they all stopped looking. Kenna told him that she and Bash were in full agreement about the marriage. Conde nodded and smiled. He tried to look pleased, but he wasn't, even though he knew it was for the best.

Later that night, as he and Kenna laid in bed together, Conde spoke up again about her and Bash's plans to marry.

"You and Bash should probably tell Mary and Francis about your plans. You probably need to be married within the next few weeks."

"You're right, Louis, but let's not talk about the marriage anymore. Nothing will change once Bash and I are wed. I will still remain yours." Kenna grabbed his hand and kissed it.

Conde smiled and kissed Kenna's cheek. "I know... "

Kenna smiled back and rested her head on his chest. Conde wrapped his arm around her and caressed her back. He fell asleep shortly after Kenna did, but his thoughts about Kenna's upcoming marriage did not leave his mind.


	6. Chapter 6

"Marriage? I didn't know that you were interesting in Bash like that," said Mary in a skeptical tone. She and Kenna were drinking tea in Mary's chambers. Lola and Greer were there too. They both seemed to be surprised by Kenna's news.

"Yes... Bash is a good man. I am happy to marry him," Kenna said. She was happy to marry him to protect herself and her unborn child.

"Why are you in such a rush to be married? I thought you liked your freedom."

"I have been, but I'm ready to be married now that I have the opportunity. I never thought I would be... after becoming Henry's mistress." Kenna was halfway telling the truth.

Mary gave Kenna a sympathetic look. Lola, on the other hand, did not believe Kenna.

"Why to you really want to marry Bash?" Lola asked firmly. She and Bash used to be lovers. Together, they had a son called Robert, but their passion faded after Robert was born. They still cared for each other as friends though.

"He's a good man and very loyal and not too bad to look at." Kenna was telling the truth, but she really wasn't convinced herself.

"I don't believe you, Kenna. Why do you want to marry Bash?"

After Lola's question, both Mary and Greer looked at Kenna. They both wanted to know the real reason why Kenna wanted to marry Bash.

"I told you why..."

"Kenna, be honest with us," said Greer, "you probably have a more truthful reason to why you wish to marry Bash. I'm sure that it can't be that bad."

She sighed. "Fine. I will tell you."

Kenna told her friends about her affair with Conde and her pregnancy.

"Oh, Kenna," said Mary. She sympathized with Kenna, but was also a little jealous about Kenna's pregnancy. She and Francis had been married for months, but she had still not become pregnant.

"Don't feel sorry for me Mary. I chose to be with Louis and I didn't take the proper precautions. I just need to be married to Bash."

"I agree Kenna. You need to protect yourself and your child," Mary.

"Agreed," said Lola and Greer simultaneously .

"Thank you all so much... I don't deserve your sympathy." Kenna began to cry. She had cried a lot lately.

Greer, Lola and Mary went to hug her. A few minutes later, Kenna calmed down. The four of them began to talk about about many different things, including Kenna's upcoming marriage and her affair with Conde.

Conde was walking down the corridor when his wife Eleanor walked past him.

"Hello, wife," said Conde.

"Hello, husband," said Eleanor after she stopped walking.

"How have you been, Eleanor? I haven't seen you much these past few days."

"I have been spending a lot of time in room," said Eleanor. It was obvious that she had been crying.

"Ah yes, I heard that Bash broke up with you a few days ago," said Conde. He did not feel any sympathy towards Eleanor. He had been married to her for eight years... he knew what game she was playing.

"Yes he did! But that's not why I spent a lot of time by myself. I have been spending a lot of time by myself because a few days ago, I discovered that I was pregnant with his child."

Conde scoffed. "You aren't pregnant."

"Yes I am," she said firmly.

"No you are you Eleanor. I have seen you through four pregnancies. By the time you were pregnant for the third time, I knew what to expect. You eat a lot of cheese, your face puffs up and you act more like a bitch... even more than usual. You maybe bitchier than usual, but certainly are not pregnant."

Damn you Louis, Eleanor thought to herself. "Alright Louis... I'm not pregnant. But I was hoping that if Bash found out I was pregnant, he would want to get back together with me and then maybe I would get pregnant for real."

Conde laughed. "You are a fool Eleanor. Bash will never get back together with you. He is to marry Lady Kenna in a few weeks. Besides, who said I would allow you to go back to him or even allow you to have his child and raise him in our household."

"Bash married? To Lady Kenna?" Eleanor was disgusted. She always hated when her husband had the one up on her.

"It's true."

"Why would he marry her?

"I don't know." Conde was lying.

Eleanor looked at her husband suspiciously. "Well, it should not be happening. Bash is not meant to be married to Kenna or anyone one else for the matter of fact."

"It's happening whether you like it or not."

"It's not going to happen... I won't let it happen."

"Eleanor... don't do anything stupid."

"It won't affect me if I stop the wedding. I have nothing to lose."

"Don't do it Eleanor." Conde said firmly. He was trying very to yell at her.

"Why should you care if I stop this wedding?"

"Because it's wrong." Damn, he thought to himself, that's a stupid excuse.

"Hmm," said Eleanor. She suddenly grew suspicious of her husband.

"I am done discussing this with you Eleanor," said Conde, "I swear, if you do anythingto stop this marriage, I will send you to a convent and you will not see Henri or François again." He walked off after that.

Eleanor stood there for a few minutes afterwards, seething with rage. After a while, she put two and two together. Kenna is his lover, she thought to herself and smiled. Conde did have the last word, but she finally had some leverage against him.


	7. Chapter 7

One month had passed since Kenna and Bash had planned to marry. It was now Kenna's last night being an unmarried lady. She was very anxious about her upcoming wedding. That anxiety along with her pregnancy and the added stress of the wedding put her in a mood. She knew she had to go through with this marriage, but she was not particularly excited.

That whole day, Kenna did not have the best mood. Her friends spent the day trying to make her happy, but nothing worked. She did decided to retire to bed early that night. When she opened her door, there was a hot bath waiting for her. Kenna was pleased to see too see that bath. Her maid Juliette helped her undress. Once she was in her bath, Kenna dismissed her maid. After a few minutes of soaking in the tub, Kenna felt someone's hands on her shoulders. She turned around and saw that it was Conde.

"Louis," she said sweetly. She then kissed him on the cheek.

Conde smiled. "Mind if I join you?"

"No, not at all."

Conde removed all his clothing and got in the tub with Kenna. He managed to get in the tub without splashing any water, then pulled Kenna on to his lap. He wrapped his arms around Kenna and laid his hands on her stomach.

After serval minutes of silence, he spoke up. "Kenna, are you sure you want to go through with the wedding tomorrow?"

"I know I need to," said Kenna.

"But do you really want to marry Bash?"

"Bash is a good man. He will be a good husband to me."

"Don't you want more then just a good husband? Don't you want any excitement in your life?"

"Of course I do."

"Then don't go through with this wedding."

"Louis, you know I have to."

Conde was frustrated. "Very well then." He decided he was done, got out of the tub and began to dry off. He was no longer in the mood for sex.

Kenna watched him as he dried off and put his clothing on. "Good night Kenna. I will see you tomorrow," he said after he was dressed.

She didn't say anything and just watched him walk out of the room. She finished her bath, then dried off and changed into her nightgown. She went to bed and had a restless night of sleep.

The next morning, Conde woke up feeling sick to his stomach. He did not want Kenna and Bash's wedding to happen. He knew it was for the best, but he felt very uneasy about the whole thing. He laid in bed for a little while after waking, then decided to get out of bed. He washed his face, then decided on what to wear for the day. Once he was dressed, he left his room and went to breakfast. Afterwards, he spent a few hours with his friends. At two o'clock, he made his way to the hall where the wedding was to be held. Kenna and Bash's wedding was not going to be that big, just small and intimate.

Conde went and found his place to stand. He stood next to the king and queen, since he was a prince of the blood. His wife Eleanor joined him shortly after. Conde and Eleanor had not spoken privately in the last month and only made public court appearances together. Eleanor seemed to want Conde back, even though they had never really loved or even liked each other. Conde only saw her as his wife in name only, except for the occasions when he visited her bedchamber.

A few minutes later, the music began. Bash walked down the aisle. Shortly after that, Kenna began her walk down the aisle. She wore a lovely light blue gown embroidered with gold thread. The bodice of her gown was beaded, her sleeves flowed and her skirt was full. Conde thought she looked beautiful. When the actual ceremony began, things started out normal. But several minutes in, Kenna suddenly said "I can't do this" and ran out of the room. Conde was stunned as Kenna had been so firm about her stance on marrying Bash. In a way, Conde was relieved that the marriage did not happen, but he did feel bad for Bash.

After a little while, all the stunned guests left the room. Bash remained there, as he was clearly hurt by Kenna's actions. Conde didn't know what to say to him and just left. He went to find Kenna. He found her in her room. It was clear that she had been crying.

"Oh, Kenna," said Conde as he went over to Kenna and hugged her.

"I'm sorry Louis, but I could not go through with the wedding. I just couldn't."

"It's alright Kenna."

"I just cannot be married to Bash when I only think of him as a friend."

"I understand, Kenna. But what are we going to do now?"

"Well, I don't wish to marry. I just want to be with you."

"What are you thinking?" Conde was curious.

"I would like to become your official mistress."

"Really?" He was discreet with his affairs, but the thought of being with Kenna out in the open excited him.

"Yes," Kenna said with a smile on her face.

Conde smiled. "I'm glad, Kenna."

"I just don't want my life to be one big lie."

"I don't want it to either."

Kenna hugged him. "I love you."

"I love you, Kenna," Conde said as he held her. He was not sure if he really meant it, but he truly believed that he could love her.


	8. Chapter 8

For a few days, Kenna remained mostly in her chambers. She did not want to face Bash or anyone in court. After spending those few days by herself, Kenna decided to leave her chambers. On her way out, she bumped into Lady Eleanor, Conde's wife. Kenna was not in the mood to see her.

"That was quite a scene you caused... when you abandoned Bash at the alter," said Eleanor icily.

"Excuse me?" Kenna asked. The nerve of this woman, she thought to herself.

"You caused Bash a considerable amount of pain when you abandoned him."

"I could not go through with the marriage."

"You could have let him down in better way. You humiliated him."

"You think I don't know that? I feel terrible about what I did."

"Oh really? It doesn't seem that way. My husband has gone to your bedroom every night since failed wedding ceremony."

Kenna didn't say anything. She hated that Eleanor had the one up on her.

"I've known about your affair with Louis for a month now," Eleanor said angrily, "first a king and now a prince. You have made a good living whoring yourself out to powerful men."

"How did you find out?" Kenna was angered by Eleanor's words.

"About a month ago, I had a conversation with my husband. By the end of it, I was able to put two and and two together and I figured it out... I also have had people watching Louis ever since then."

Kenna was even more angry. "Why are you doing this?"

"You humiliated Bash, so I want to humiliate you. Besides, not only do I know about your affair with Louis, but I know that there is more than just you two involved." Eleanor eyed Kenna's stomach.

Kenna felt uneasy and put her hands on her stomach. "How do you know?"

"I have had four children, though God has seen fit to take two of them away from me. I know a pregnant woman when I see one."

"So you know about me and Louis and the baby. What do you plan to do with this information? You cannot think to use it against us. Louis and I already plan to make our affair public."

"Public? I find that hard to believe," Eleanor scoffed, "Louis has always been discreet about his affairs. Why would anything be different with you?"

"Louis told me he loves me."

"When?"

"A few days ago."

"He doesn't mean it."

"Yes he does. Now if you excuse me, I need to go find my queen," said Kenna, "good day, Lady Eleanor."

Eleanor said nothing as Kenna walked off. Kenna was still very angry as she walked off. Damn this woman, she thought to herself.

Later in the afternoon, Conde was riding back to the stables after a four hour horseback ride. Bash was there waiting for him.

"Conde," Bash called out.

"Bash," said Conde. He was nervous about talking to Bash. He had avoided him since the failed wedding ceremony.

Bash was clearly angry. Once Conde got off his horse, Bash punched him in the jaw.

"Owww." Conde touched his throbbing jaw, "Why did you do that?!"

"You convinced Kenna not to marry me!"

"No I did not!"

"Stop lying. I know you did it."

"I swear I did not do it, Bash."

"Then why did she do it?" Bash was clearly still hurt.

"She told me that she could not go through with the wedding."

"Of course she went right back to you after she abandoned me at the alter." Bash was angered and annoyed at the same time.

"She felt bad and needed comfort. I gave her that comfort."

"I'm sure you did."

"What do you mean by that?"

"I know what kind of man you are, Conde. You bed every woman you speak to. It doesn't matter if they are married or not and you never keep a lover for more than a few months."

"Kenna is different... I love her." Conde truly meant it that time.

"Maybe right now you do, but it won't last. You will abandon her and that child," Bash said, "and when that happens, I won't be there to rescue her."

Bash walked off after that. Conde was stood there. He was angry at hearing Bash's words, as well as hurt from his still throbbing jaw.

Kenna made her way back to her chambers after her conversation with Eleanor. She was still angry. She paced around in her room for several minutes. Conde barged in afterwards.

Kenna noticed his bruised jaw and asked what happened. After Conde angrily told Kenna about his conversation with Bash, Kenna told him about her conversation with Eleanor.

Both of them were clearly angry after they told each other about their respective conversations and passionately kissed each other. Conde began to unlace the back of her gown. Kenna pulled off his shirt and pants after she was completely undressed. After that, Conde threw his arms around Kenna and picked her up. Kenna kissed his neck and cheeks. Conde threw her on the bed and mounted her.

That night, they both let their anger out, leading to the best sex either of them ever had. Afterwards, Kenna laid her head on his chest. Conde had his arm around her and played with her breasts. Neither of them spoke. They were both completely satisfied.


End file.
